


The After-Party's Always Better

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic series 2 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things do not go as smoothly as they might’ve at Harry and Severus’ engagement party, but that’s what Severus gets for making Harry invite Aunt Gertrude.</p><p>This was written as a response to the following prompt from the LiveJournal community <a href="http://quote_inspired.livejournal.com">quote_inspired</a> - <br/>“Can’t we go someplace quieter?  We can’t hear each other talk.”<br/>“What makes you think I want to hear you talk?” (The Dark Knight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After-Party's Always Better

“This isn’t so bad, I guess,” Harry murmured, leaning closer to his fiancé.

“Of course it isn’t. Just goes to show you should listen to me more often.”

Harry wasn’t quite ready to concede that. “Evening’s not over, yet. No telling what might happen.”

“You worry too much.”

“Isn’t that usually my line?”

“Impertinent brat.”

“That’s more like it,” Harry whispered, smiling.

Hermione walked over to the table where the couple was huddled together, hands on her hips. “Harry, you’re being a bad host.”

“How come he isn’t as well? He’s doing the exact same thing as me.”

“Because people expect it of you and not me,” Severus explained.

“Bloody unfair.”

“So it is,” Severus agreed. “Nonetheless, you should go mingle.”

“You’re not coming?” Harry pouted.

“Hardly. Go on, you owe me.”

Harry sighed and got up to follow Hermione. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to socialize with his guests, but was it too much to ask to be with his betrothed at their engagement party? Apparently so.

Once they were out of Severus’ line of sight, the dreaded aunt marched over to them.

Harry managed to contain his grimace. “Oh, er. Hermione, have you met Gertrude Prince?” He turned toward the older woman. “This is my friend, Hermione Granger.”

“Pleased to meet you, Madam Prince.”

“Ah, yes. You’re the… muggleborn one, are you?”

“Erm, yes, Madam. And you’re Severus’ aunt, is that correct?” she asked in an even tone. Harry admired her ability to be polite when it was very clear ‘muggleborn’ had not been the old harpy’s first choice of descriptor.

She sniffed disdainfully. “Great aunt.” She turned her sneer on Harry. “I require a word alone with you, Potter.”

Hermione leapt at he opportunity to get away. “Oh, certainly! If you’ll excuse me,” she said with a nod toward Harry then dashed off.

“Shall we go someplace quieter? We can scarcely hear each other talk,” Harry suggested. The music and chatter weren’t really that loud, but he wanted to avoid a scene if possible.

“What makes you think I want to hear you talk? Still, I want you to make no mistake about what I have to say, so by all means, let us take this ‘someplace quieter’.”

Harry led her out of the living room, down the hallway into the study. He had no idea what she wanted with him. It had been very clear from their first meeting that she did not approve of him, but Severus had always said she didn’t approve of anyone and not to take it personally. “What was it you wanted to discuss, then?”

“I want to make it very clear to you that if you marry my great-nephew, I will not be leaving you or him one sickle in my will.”

Harry blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me, boy. I know you must be after the Prince fortune! What else could you possibly want with such a man? Besides, I refuse to condone this… this _lifestyle_.”

“Now, hang on a minute! I don’t know what fortune you’re talking about, but I’ll have you know I’m marrying Severus because I love him, which is obviously something you wouldn’t understand!” He took a deep breath and tried to moderate his tone. “And what exactly is your problem with our lifestyle?”

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, “It’s a travesty! Severus never had any… _unnatural_ tendencies until he took up with you. You’ve corrupted him!”

Harry couldn’t help a snort of laughter. “ _I’ve_ corrupted _him_? Well, that’s a fresh one.”

“This is no laughing matter, you little beast! I insist that you cease your… your depravities and take your wickedness elsewhere. I’ll not allow you to taint the good name of Prince!”

His hand twitched, itching to snatch his wand up and take aim. “Right. Well, as long as Severus enjoys our depraved lifestyle, I’m afraid I can’t comply.”

“Why, you…! I meant what I said – you’ll not see a knut!”

“I had no idea the Princes were so well off,” he said, trying to keep an indifferent tone. “But since I’ve got more money than Merlin, I can’t say it makes much difference.”

She sputtered. “I knew it! I heard you’d taken a job at Hogwarts, and I just knew it wasn’t for the money.”

“Forgive me for wanting to share my knowledge with future generations!”

“‘Sharing knowledge’, is that what it’s called these days?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Just what are you implying?”

“You know precisely what I’m implying! What else would a person with your perversions want in a school full of young boys?”

“All right, that’s it! Out of my house!” He wrenched the door open and glared at her until she huffed and exited the room.

She stalked down the hallway and through the living room, straight to the front door. “You just remember what I said!” she called.

“You stay out of my house!” Harry shouted as she slammed the door behind her. Still struggling to reign in his temper, he turned and saw a room full of people staring at him. “Erm…”

“Harry.” Severus was across the room and did not raise his voice, but it seemed thunderous to Harry. “A word, if you would?” He tilted his head toward the hallway before disappearing into it.

Harry rushed after him. As he barrelled down the hall, strong arms caught him up and held him still.

“Would you care to explain yourself?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just she – ”

Severus cut him off. “Could you possibly _explain_ to me why you ran my only living relative out of our home, after I expressly asked you to be civil?” Harry managed to turn around in Severus’ tight grip and found a positively murderous expression on his lover’s face. “Go on, explain it to me, Harry!”

“She said I was only marrying you for your money, that it couldn’t possibly be anything else,” he said. Severus was right – she was his only family, and Harry didn’t want to cause any more strife between them than he had to.

Severus scowled. “And for _that_ you showed her the door? I know you never liked her, but I expected more of you.”

Well, there was nothing for it. He’d have to tell him. “She accused me of being a pedophile.”

That got him a disdainful sneer. “Oh, of course she did. Why can’t you simply admit that your temper got the better of you?”

Harry gaped. “I’m not lying!”

“I realize you’re used to everyone worshipping at your feet, but just because she won’t doesn’t mean – ”

“Severus! I’m _not_ lying. Look at me – I’ll show you our conversation if you insist, but you’ve got to believe me!”

A flicker of uncertainty crossed Severus’ face. “Very well.” He hissed the incantation and Harry brought the scene in the study to the front of his mind. 

Harry endured the argument once more as Severus watched it in his mind. Only after his aunt stormed out of the house did Severus counter the spell. Blinking to focus his swimming vision, Harry’s gaze came to rest on his fiancé.

Severus’ eyes darted around the dark hallway. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow in a pained expression. “Harry, I…” Finally, Severus looked at him. “I’m so sorry.”

Harry wanted to tell him he damn well ought to be and scowl at him and stalk away. He wanted to, but the way Severus was hunching his shoulders as if to make himself as small as possible took the fight right out of him. He reached up to run his thumb across Severus’ cheek. “I know, it’s all right.”

Severus leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry, I should have believed you. I know you would never – ”

“Hush,” Harry whispered, then pressed a kiss into Severus’ lips. “It’s all right.” 

Slipping his hand around to the nape of Severus’ neck, Harry pulled him into a firmer kiss. He opened his mouth to flick his tongue across Severus’ upper lip and delighted in the shudder he felt go through the thin body in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Severus muttered again when they pulled apart. “She’s always been disagreeable, but I never thought… I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that. Come on, let’s go to bed,” Harry entreated, tugging Severus in the direction of their room. He ran a hand down Severus’ chest and belly, coming to rest at the bulge below his waist. He pressed against it briefly, then slipped his hand around to knead Severus’ arse. Severus groaned. “Bed?”

Severus licked his lips and ran his eyes down Harry’s body as if planning to devour him. “What about our guests?” His protest was belied as he followed after Harry without resistance.

“Fuck the guests.”

“Oh, no. You’ve someone else to fuck tonight.”

They reached the bedroom door and Harry flung it open. “I have? I rather thought I’d be making love tonight. It _is_ our engagement party, after all.” They stumbled into the room together.

“We can do that, too, if you insist – I know how you like to be sentimental. But – ” He broke off with a gasp when Harry vanished both their robes. “But not until after you fuck me. Thoroughly.”

Harry pushed him down onto the bed and covered his body with his own. “Whatever you want, Severus. It’s your party, too.”


End file.
